1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to controlling memory accesses and, more specifically, to detecting a bank collision at a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing system generally includes one or more memory devices for storing information. For example, a memory device can store instructions that can be executed by the data processing system. A memory device also can store data in response to execution of the instructions, and the stored data can be retrieved from the memory device. A data processing system may be configured to execute two or more program threads concurrently. Each program thread may independently seek to access a memory device. A memory device that supports concurrent accesses can be referred to as a multi-port memory. However, there may be restrictions with multi-port memories that prevent certain accesses from simultaneously accessing a memory location or range of memory locations, depending on how the multi-port memory device is implemented. For example, a memory device can be organized as a plurality of memory banks, and the memory device may not permit simultaneous read and write accesses at locations within the same memory bank. Such accesses are said to collide.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.